


New Beginnings

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Jrock, lynch.
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, considering how much i ship them, i feel like i didn't do this couple much justice, just lying in bed, light talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Junichi watches Asanao while he sleeps





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasunori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wherever the Storm Takes Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950438) by [Yasunori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/pseuds/Yasunori). 



Junichi was studying Asanao. He loved telling people that it was his favorite past time. It usually ended in Asanao blushing. It was best to do it first thing in the morning, like now, when he could catch Asanao unaware. The older man looked imposing and intimidating, but it was all a front. He was a soft teddy bear underneath. It was one of Junichi's favorite things about him: he looked like a bad boy but had a heart of gold. He always handled Junichi with the utmost tenderness and gentleness. He treated Junichi as a fragile flower, even calling him Daisy. If it had been anyone else, Junichi would have been annoyed. But somehow Asanao made him feel treasured rather than babied. It was a balance none of his exes had never really been able to master.

 

 

He and Asanao both had heartache and pain in their pasts- Junichi had a little abuse heaped on him as well. Asanao treated him with respect and deference, never wanting to crowd him. It was nice at first, considering everything he had been through up to that point. But when Junichi was ready for something more, he had to do the pursuing. It was a little strange- he was used to people panting after him. But it was a nice change, if a little slow going. They slowly got to know each other, until they got to their first hurdle- Akinori. Asanao still felt his loss, and wasn't quite sure if he was ready to move on. Junichi respected that, and tried to give Asanao space to figure things out, but it was hard. He missed the older man's presence. When Asanao was ready to move on, there was a second hurdle- Junichi's big brother, Ju-ken. However, Ju-ken was supportive of their relationship. He knew Asanao, and thought he was deserving of his baby brother. Asanao was just worried that Ju-ken would think he was moving to fast. Junichi was happier than he'd been in years.

 

 

“Morning,” Asanao mumbled.

“Hey,” Junichi said softly, smiling.

Asanao stretched and rolled over onto his back. “How long have you been up?”

Junichi moved closer to Asanao, letting himself be pulled onto his chest. “Not long.”

Asanao yawned. Reaching up, he gently stroked Junichi's cheek.

A tear slipped down Junichi's cheek.

“What's wrong?” Asanao asked softly, wiping it away.

“Nothing. I just can't believe we found each other. I'm just so happy.”

Asanao smiled warmly up at him. “I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream and that when I wake up I'm going to be alone again. I'm always rather amazed when I open my eyes and see your beautiful face.”

Junichi smiled back and leaned down for a kiss. Asanao answered in kind, running his fingers through Junichi's hair before flipping him onto his back.

“Think we could have a late breakfast?” he teased, eyebrow raised.

Junichi smirked. “I don't mind if you don't.”

Asanao gently spread Junichi's legs, and bent down to capture his lips in a kiss that had Junichi seeing stars.

 


End file.
